User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Info about the other two characters
Ok, ya already made me in South Park form, it was just that the shirt was supposed to be light green like Nutty (Except his tail which is dark green) and Flippy is also that green i guess, and yes like Kyle's hat, the light part of it anyway, and that my pants was supposed to be rlly dark black just like my shoes anyway ya did perfect just the way i did say so... This is anyway about the other two characters, since if i told ya this in chat i may be annoying a little and bother some reason... Right so instead i guess i can talk about it here right? Ok so... The Girl: Skin: For some reason, she is MORE light then me i guess, again, to the left, count down, first you are at black, then again you end in number nine which is the almost last row, then count to the right, you choose the fourth skin, which is near mine. Hair: Choose "Long hairs" because she is a girl and they have hair that long right? Some at least, she is one of them... Of course, you count up in the top, the first row, to the right, uh huh u choose of course aha, yes hair number seven, and it is long and beautiful, it is blonde, so it is yellow, kinda like Butters' hair ya know that normal yellow rlly this is easy and yes ya do understand yes? Shirt: Freestyle again, and again at the bottom, row number six, and it is the second one which is her dress, wait it is called shirt right? Yes yeah yes ya know ya? The dr... Shirt near mine yes? It is pink btw, ya know light pink uh... Ya geddit right? Pants: Ok this is what i meant XD I guess, she have regular pants too of course, and they are dark blue, well ya should know what it means right? Shoes: Of course she have same shoes yeah and... Doesn't everybody have that shoe kind and isn't it always black? Of course it is dark black just like mine shoes btw... Or oh idk if doesn't all have da same? XD Remember: She is winking, ya know this is winking: ";)" Right? She is like ;) In the pic, it looks like she flirts with somebody, if me then it is a ship... Ok anyway is a ;) she does... And background: She is in the school hall, ya know? The one with lockers and doors to the right and left, and forward is the enter i guess since she is blocking the way of it, ya know anyway with these lockers and doors is in the hall right? And The Bully: Yes And The Bully.... Skin: This guy have the same skin like me, ok if ya forgot how... The nine row, uh number nine, and count to right as always, and it is the fifth one yes... Hair: Short hairs of course, ya is in the middle row, count to eight, yes it is the eight hair, and it is blonde, and same blonde like the girl and Butters ya know? Shirt: He have the same shirt as me, pls say ya remember infos? XD but his shirt however is black, VERY black... Pants: He have same pants like me and girl yes, and it is also black just like mine pants... Shoes: And yes, once again black shoes like always and everybody seem so right? And his shirt, pants and shoes are very dark black, he looks scary! Remember: He looks angry, because he is evil, his eyebrows can be seen to the right part of "Eyes" ya know, and ok let's start in eyebrow order right? Count down, and you stop at number five, then yes the second eyebrows is his, row five and eyebrows number two, it is this easy right? And background: But yeah and the background? But well, he is in the schoolyard, yeah it is where the kids often play or talk to each other, yes is where Cartman sings that song from the movie place ya know, do i need to be more clear where? XD No ya know what schoolyard is right? Good luck, and no problem, i hope ya knew what i meant now, when ya feel like it yeah i am glad i could help btw and if ya understand then as i say again good luck... Category:Blog posts